Together Forever
by Cybermals
Summary: Not even death can defeat true love.  Or can it?  Lobster 1-shot, please R&R.


It was the sound, real or imagined, that woke him. Slowly, Ross opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the bedroom he had shared with Rachel for so many years. He rolled over…to encounter an empty space. Ross closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his face. Rachel had been gone these last five years. And though the kids had wanted him to sell and move to a nursing home where he could receive care 24/7, Ross had refused to sell. He understood his children's concerns, but he couldn't bring himself to part with the house where he and Rachel had raised their family. So many memories were tied to it, that Ross didn't want to leave. Suddenly, Ross got the feeling that he wasn't alone. Slowly, as fast as his body would allow, he rolled over to observe the room behind him. The lights were off, but enough moonlight was filtering in for Ross to make out the silhouette of a man sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. The man leaned forward, revealing a pleasant face of a man in his mid-twenties. White, even teeth flashed as the man smiled, and spoke in a quiet baritone. "Hello, Ross."

"Is it time?" croaked Ross, as he attempted to sit up. After a few minutes of struggling, he lay back down on the bed. Old age had sapped much of the energy and strength he had as a young man.

"Yes, it is," spoke the man. Suddenly, he was beside the bed. Not a sound had been made, but Ross knew the nature of his nocturnal visitor. "Are you ready?"

"No."

"Why not?" The entity's voice rang with compassion for the man before him. After countless years of harvesting souls, he had learned traits such as compassion and love from the mortals he visited.

"Because I'm afraid," whispered Ross, closing his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't want to die alone."

"Ross," whispered a familiar voice. Ross opened his eyes, to see a vision of beauty smiling at him. "Rachel?"

"Hey, you," she whispered, as she stroked his cheek. Ross smiled at the term they had used their entire lives. "Hey, you," he whispered back. "I've missed you so much…"

"I know," whispered Rachel, as she kissed his forehead. "I've missed you, too. But it's time to come home, Ross."

Ross's eyes welled up with tears. "I can't," he tearfully whispered. "I can't spend eternity without you, Rachel. And after all the pain and sorrow I caused you, I'm destined for Hell. "

"No, Ross," said Rachel, as she placed a finger on his lips. "We were so young and immature. I've forgiven you for what happened. You have no reason to blame yourself, any longer. I won't move on without you, because I CAN'T move on without you."

"Ross," Death leaned forward, and spoke with tenderness. "You will never be apart from her. You both are destined for Heaven and eternity together. The only thing stopping you is your fear. You said you didn't want to die alone. Rachel is here for you." Death looked at Rachel. "Tonight, Rachel Geller, I gift you the power to bring your love home."

Rachel nodded, and held out her hand to Ross. "Take my hand, sweetie," she whispered. "It's time to come home." Slowly, Ross reached for her hand. Rachel gently pulled him, and Ross found himself standing before her in a tuxedo. Rachel was dressed in her wedding dress, looking as radiant to him as the day they were married. "Is it over?" he asked?

Death smiled. "Look behind you," he instructed. Ross turned around, and saw his body lying on the bed, looking at peace. One would have assumed he was merely sleeping, were it not for the lack of movement from his chest. "What you thought was a roar, was merely a whisper of shadow," said Death. "It's time to go home."

Rachel smiled and held out her hand. "May I have this dance, Mr. Geller?" she asked. Ross smiled, and pulled her close. "For the rest of eternity, Ms. Green," he whispered, using her maiden name. Rachel smiled. "That's Mrs. Geller, to you." A light breeze came through the window, bringing with it the strains of a familiar song.

_See the stone set in your eyes; see the thorn twist in your side. I wait for you. Sleight of hand, and twist of fate, on a bed of nails, she makes me wait. And I wait without you. With or without you._

Slowly, Ross and Rachel danced through the window, turning translucent as they rode the light of the moon into the night sky.

Ben stood in the doorway of his parent's bedroom, watching in sorrow as the paramedics wheeled the gurney out with the body of his father. No matter how much he didn't want to believe it, he knew that the proof was right there: his father was dead. He slowly turned around, as his sisters Emma and Anita entered the room.

"What happened?" asked Emma, her voice quavering. Although she had chosen to follow her mother into fashion, she had always remained close to her father. His death had hit her the hardest.

"They think he died in his sleep," said Ben. "When he didn't answer the door this morning when the neighbors stopped by, they called 911. The police found him like this, in his bed."

"Daddy," whispered Anita. "I feel so awful now! We had that fight last week about him not moving out, and the grandkids were coming to visit, so I couldn't talk too long to him, and-and-" Anita started crying. Emma immediately wrapped her arms around her sister, and rubbed her back.

"Ssssssshhhhhhhhhh," she whispered. "You know Daddy never held it against you. In some ways, he and Grandpa Green were so much alike. They were both stubborn as hell." Emma looked at her brother. "Ben, can you handle the funeral arrangements?"

"Sure," he replied. "I'll get started on it as soon as I get home." The three turned to leave, when faint notes of a song familiar to them came into the room.

_Through the storm, we reached the shore. You give it all, but I want more. And I wait, for you. With or without you. With or without you. I can't live. With or without you. _

Ben looked at his sisters, and saw by the expression on their faces, that they had heard and understood the same thing he did: though they were now deceased, Ross Geller and Rachel Green were together. Forever.

**THE END**

**(A/N I came up with this fic idea while watching MASH tonight. Nothing too fancy, just something I wanted to get out of my system. Reviews would be nice, but not required.)**


End file.
